rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Island Sky 2
Island Sky 2 is a game created using RPG Maker 2003. This was intended as a remake to Island Sky. However, I wouldn't really be happy with a straight remake, so I'm going to think bigger for this one! Trying to experiment again, so it's not like you're replaying Island Sky. Story *Still in planning. Part of Island Sky's plot will be present, though* Characters Sabrina Age: 21 Personality: She's a very calm girl. She's kinda shy too, not so much when she's around friends, but it definitely shows when around strangers. She's pretty lazy, but very smart and has a variety of talents, mostly computer related. She values her friendships, and just likes to enjoy life. Especially playing video games. Vivian Age: 23 Personality: She's a loner, intelligent and sometimes cruel. Her mind is filled with evil schemes that 99.999999% of the time are never acted on. While she's generally different from Sabrina, they both share the same tastes for video games, and Vivian can be a good friend once you get to know her. She's Sabrinas cousin. Angela Age: 25 Personality: She's a university language teacher. Sabrina knew Angela from before and they are great friends. Angela is a very friendly person, who will really care for her friends. She can speak 4 languages, and is smart, just not in math or computers. She likes to have fun, which usually means relaxing by the beach for her. She likes to make fun of Sabrina sometimes. She's a coward, and is afraid of a lot of things, including the dark, snakes, heights. James Age: 22 Personality: He's not very smart. He barely gets by his classes, and usually that involves copying peoples homeworks. Uninterestingly enough, he loves talking in an older Portuguese style, and will sometimes refer to himself as El Senhor James rather than James. This kinda annoys people, but he doesn't care. In fact, sometimes he's embarassing to be around, but he's completely oblivious to that fact. He is a bit prone to pick fights with people, but rarely will he actually physically fight. In addition to speaking in an older Portuguese style (to try to impress people), he can also talk in a very street like manner. William Age: 21 Personality: He's smarter than people think he is. Since he's usually joking around and pulling pranks on people, you wouldn't know that he's pretty smart. Friend or not, he'll pick on you, trip you, tease you and call you names. He's pretty outgoing, but he'll usually end up making the other person embarass themselves, rather than him. He's able to easily get out of any tight situations. He's not completely mean, he makes a good friend if you know him well. Karen Age: 22 Personality: A crazy, outgoing girl with too much energy. She's not particularly smart, nor a mean person. Sometimes she can be, and sometimes she can have her anger outbursts. Otherwise, she likes to just live life as she wants to. Tisa Age: 21 Personality: A little less outgoing than Karen, Robert, and James, but not a loner either. She's pretty smart, and wants to study to become a doctor. She can be a bit weird at times, but she's not really a geek like Sabrina is. Michael Age: 20 Personality: He's a very friendly guy, rarely gets angered. He's pretty smart also. He's reliable and makes for a good friend. He usually has something to say to cheer everyone up. Locations -Island Sky remake- World: Cerella Island: Azulea Areas you visit in the game: -Luza Park -Bela Woods Village -Bela Woods Public Library -Seaside city -Mountain DosCervos -Narena Ruins -Santelha Old city -Arcade at Santelha -Toy Temple at Santelha -Ocean Palace Sea Park -River Azuras -Abandoned Fortress Tehol -Vila Estelar Beachside -Vila Estelar Old town -Pertida Volcano -Mist Valley Alana -Mountain trail Solea -Azulea Capital city -Azulea Air shuttle Gameplay Features a Tactical battle system, E-mail, Shop Online, Mini games, Media player, and more! I'm planning the TBS different to make the characters balanced, and as a whole more user friendly. Instead of weapons, you get materials and secondary materials to equip. There are 5 Weapon materials, 5 Armor materials, 3 secondaries for the weapon and 3 for the armor. Graphics So far it's Sword of Mana rips/edits and custom sprites. This may change later on. Music No songs composed yet. Category:Pages with outdated infoboxes Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2003)